Folding desks are used in the home or office. In the office, small items can be put on the desk, or the desk can be used as a tea table or during meetings, papers, drawings, pens and so on can be put on the desk; at home, a desk can be used in studying, working, or ironing. Accordingly, the structure of a folding desk should be designed for easy folding and moving.
Currently, existing folding desks with leg-folding features, fall into two main categories: 1. The first one is where the two leg supports are vertically fixed to the two sides of the lower surface of the desk, and the leg supports can fold toward the middle of the desk; 2. The second one is composed of desk legs which are cross-connected with each other, forming a folding structure. For folding, because the former is not as easy as the latter, most folding desks adopt the latter format.
In both cases, the desk leg often uses a shrinking sleeve. This shrinking structure has the following drawbacks: 1. the shrinking structure leads the desk leg to have an overlapped portion, so material use is increased, increasing the cost of manufacture; 2. in order to adjust the height, one must use a fixing structure to keep the desk at the needed height. Because the stress to the fixing structure is great, the fixing structure is prone to breaking; 3. The four desk legs must be adjusted respectively, so the operation is inconvenient; 4. In the case of a folding desk which adopts crossed desk legs, the desk legs are kept at an angle of inclination, while the desk legs include a shrinking sleeve. This leads to great complexity and increased stress to the fixing structure, and greatly reduced stability. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved desk or table whose height can be conveniently adjusted.